


Is there ever a good time for love?

by surrealCorvidae



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Kirigiri, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24400654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrealCorvidae/pseuds/surrealCorvidae
Summary: Togami realizes that maybe it's okay to express emotions and have a friend other than an alter that no one really likes. He also needs to realize that not only does he have feelings but he has feelings for people.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko & Naegi Makoto & Togami Byakuya, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Kirigiri Kyouko & Togami Byakuya, Naegi Makoto & Togami Byakuya, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

Darkness had fallen hours earlier, as well as the notification of curfew. Yet in the dim light that shown from a lamp the face of a boy is hidden beneath his hands. He isn't crying, he isn't moving. The only thing indicating him as anything other than a statue was his slow tired breaths.  
From the shadows a figure moves towards him. They lean against the desk and look down as he peeks up at them through his fingers.  
"Good evening Syo, you're out well past curfew"  
"Yeah yeah curfew, rules blah blah blah. How'd ya know it was me anyway? I'm not even being obnoxious today"  
"I am not an idiot. You and Fukawa have entirely different mannerisms. You also have a lisp since you seem to stick your tongue out constantly. It is fairly easy to tell you apart."  
"Yeah that's fair. So what are ya doin in the nerd hole so late? Ya look like a zombie"  
It was true. The boy's eyes expressed a type of weariness that went deeper than a lack of sleep. He sat back in his chair and folded his hands in his lap surveying the person in front of him.  
"If you must know, I have a lot on my mind. Although it seems now we have something in common dear Syo. Kirigiri has made that abundantly clear."  
Syo looks down at the guy, a hint of concern in their eyes. This was, unusual for him to say the least. Byakuya Togami was not one to dwell on people's words, and especially not one to express when he did.  
"Nah that wasn't your fault Togami. I'm a protector, I kill people like those who hurt Toko in the first place. You didn't kill anyone, her letter proved that"  
"Logically I'm aware of those facts. Yet still, her words circle through my head, I can't get the feeling that Sakura's blood is on my hands out of my head"  
"Yeah dumbass it's cause you admire Kirigiri. The girl you like called you out for bein a pretentious dick and now you feel like shit. It happens. Just say she was right and kiss her. Then you her and tiny hope man can go galavanting off into the apocalyptic sunset "  
Togami furrowed his brows. His foot began to shake like it always did when he was irritated. In the dim light it was hard to see, but his cheeks were tinted a bit pink.  
"What are you on about Syo? I don't hold any specific affections for either of them. And even if I did a killing game is hardly the situation to express those sort of feelings in"  
Syo gave him a look that read as "are you fucking with me right now? Are you really that dense" they take a deep breath.  
"Look Toko is better at lovey dovey shit than me but if y'all could die at any moment I think that expressing it is probably important so ya don't like die with any secrets or shit I dunno. Stop being afraid of people knowing you feel things for five minutes. Like you're a person too y'know?"  
Togami thought for a moment and then gave Syo a thankful smile.  
"Thank you Syo. Why is it that you're so calm and nice when it is just us? You seem so much more abrasive around others."  
Syo grins at him. Their grin is a genuine one.  
"You understand things better than others Togami. You know I'm not the same as Toko, and that I'm not just a crazy psycho. I don't really care what the others think since they aren't really willing to learn about why I exist and who I am. You treat me like a person, not some Hollywood interpretation of an actual disorder."  
"Understandable. Thank you Syo, genuinely. I will think on your advice. While I'm not admitting to any of your indicated feelings for either indicated people, I will reflect on your words."  
"Bitchin' I'm gonna go to sleep. Toko never lets the body get enough sleep. I start frontin and we already have no energy. Have a goodnight dickhead."  
"Have a good night freak show"  
Togami indulges Syo in a fist bump before they leave him alone with his thoughts once more. This time however there are many more of them swirling through his head. His heart could even be considered aflutter, but he would never admit it.


	2. Read me like a book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Togami is stupid and bi

The hours of the night went on. after Syo left Togami began to write in the journal he had started to keep.

  
_"Yet another has died. Our numbers are so few now. Never have I felt so close to a group that feels incredibly divided. In truth I suppose Syo is right in saying I care. I feel an uncomfortable level of empathy for Asahina, and an even more uncomfortable amount of affection for Makoto and Kirigiri. My memories from before this place are unbearably foggy but I would like to believe that I would remember having felt something like this before. I feel as though I can't trust even myself in this place. Not when after all this time I allow myself to get attached."_

Togami wasn't entirely sure if his entry was coherent but it didn't matter. It wasn't for anyone else to read. It wasn't until he glanced up and caught a glimpse of lilac hair that he broke focus on his journal.

"Another visitor? I was unaware I had become so popular." He said coldly as his eyes met Kyoko's.

"Don't flatter yourself. I'm here for a book. Unlike you some of them have personality." She was examining the titles on the a nearby shelf in the criminology section.

"That's true, why do you think I surround myself with them. The books are more interesting than the people here. That being said, I don't think there's a single title of thag genre you haven't read."

Kirigiri sighs and straightens up. She doesn't make eye contact but continues to stare at the worn binding of the old books.

"You've called my bluff. I'm here to apologize, I had lost my nerve and tried to play it off as looking for a book. But I suppose there is no avoiding it. I am sorry Togami. I was out of line earlier, there's no situation in which blaming suicide on a person to their face is okay. That is all." she runs her gloved fingers down the spine of a book this fills her with a nostalgia for something she can't place.

Togami watches her curiously, trying to read her unreadable expression. "All is forgiven. In actuality your words did make me reflect on my actions. I seem to have gotten wrapped up in my own lack of emotions that I forgot others can feel a great deal. Syo says I should be more honest with-"

"I don't want to hear you talk about your plans to better yourself Togami. We're all well aware that you don't feel the need to. I simply felt the need to rectify my own actions." T

stood up and faced her. His fists were clenched. He was upset but he remained calm as always. "Now wait just a minute. You aren't aware of shit apparently. Congratulations detective you completely overlooked the fact that maybe there's more to people than what they portray to you. I'm not in fact this cold narcissist that most people seem to think I am. I have empathy for Asahina. I have respect for you. I L- I care about Naegi. I might not show many things but I won't let you simply cut me off and state your opinion of who I must be based on what you think of me."

He spoke with more emotion than he meant to. He didn't notice as tears rolled down his cheeks. He was unaware of Kyoko watching him with a shocked expression.

"Togami I- you're right. I'm not good at reading people. I can solve many puzzles but I can't read an expression to save my life. I'm sorry, it seems I have again been the insensitive one in one of our interactions"

She was now standing before Togami. She put a gloved hand up to his face and wiped away his tears. He flinched away from the touch before reluctantly letting her brush them away. Kyoko's face was soft and even kind in the warm light of the desk lamp. Her voice was also soft.

"For the two smartest people here neither of us seem to understand feelings"

"That is more Naegi's strong point"

"Togami I respect you as well. I have to admit that I never expected to see you cry, but in a way I'm glad that I did. I see now that you're a far better person than you're willing to let on"

Togami stood there looking into her violet eyes. He was extremely aware of her hand lingering on his cheek. With his own hand he brushed a lock of lavender hair from her face as he spoke.

"I don't know what you mean, clearly I'm rotten to the very core my dear kirigiri"

She smirks and leans in to kiss him. He does the same. He melted into her touch. He hadn't been touched by another person in longer than he could remember let alone held close in a romantic embrace. After a moment that seemed to last for eons they broke apart.

"Kyoko I-"

"Togami, you don't have to be on the outside. Work with Makoto and I, we need you on our side. And if I have to listen to him talk about wanting to kiss your stupid face one more time I'll be the next blackened." Something in her eyes made it clear that there was more to her feelings than met the eye.

  
"I- that's a lot to process. You kissed me... Did you say Makoto wants to kiss me? Why would I want to work with others I can do fine on my own." His face was very obviously flushed. He very clearly also wanted to kiss Makoto's stupid face.

"Don't be stubborn Byakuya, please. Just be one of us, stop forcing yourself to be an outsider. I'll leave you to your thoughts now, but please consider joining us." With that she gave him a small kiss and swept out of the room her long hair flowing behind her.

She left him there staring at his hands,dumbfounded. Not only had he cried. He had cried in front of someone. Someone who then kissed him. Someone who mentioned someone else that wanted to kiss him. His heart was beating fast in his chest. He was feeling so much all at once. He just needed to sleep. This would definitely make more sense in the morning. He heads back to his dorm at long last and collapses into his bed allowing his thoughts to carry him off to sleep.


	3. Good Morning, happy Thaursday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Togami once again finds himself overcome by his feelings for someone. He once again has no idea how to cope with the very idea of having emotions. He is in fact, stupid.

As usual Byakuya woke before the alarms went off. Although today he didn't rise and prepare for the day with poise as usual. He stayed in his bed for a few moments and stared at the cieling trying to process the previous night. 

Of course he was aware of the fact that maybe his judgement was clouded thanks to reading into the early hours of the morning and still being up before everyone else. But still the soft lamp light reflecting off of the detective's eyes and her gloved hand against his cheek continued to inhabit his thoughts. 

Not only had the detective kissed him, but she had implied that Naegi also had feelings for him. Why? He had taken so many precautions to be so unlikable yet somehow he still found himself having to deal with feelings. 

What was he supposed to do now? How could he just go to breakfast and look her in the eyes. Look everyone in the eyes. How was he supposed to focus on winning this game when his thoughts were being taken over by idiots that renamed the days of the week as a joke. 

Togami wanted to scream. He had to be mature and poised. He didn't have time for bullshit teenage romance tropes. Especially not in the monokuma murder castle garbage that they were dealing with. His mind continued to wander through all of his thoughts making no progress at understanding them as he prepared for the day. 

A few moments before the alarms sounded to wake everyone up Byakuya opened his door. He was suprised and slightly startled to find Naegi standing there. Togami couldn't help but think about how tiny Makoto was and how cute it must be to hug him. He shoved the thought aside and kept his face as apathetic as always.

"Ah good morning Naegi. It seems unusual for you to be up and functioning before absolutely necessary, especially for you to be outside my door." He ignored the quickened pace of his heartbeat.

"Ah Togami! Happy Thuarsday! I uh...well Kirigiri told me that you talked last night. And she said that she made a joke about me wanting to kiss you. And I don't wanna make everything awkward and it was definitely a joke every time so you don't have to listen to her-" 

Togami had no intention of listening to Makoto ramble for an hour before managing to find a point. Before he could fully calculate the weight of his actions Togami found himself lifting a shocked Naegi's chin and kissing him. He pulled back and blushed realizing what he had just done.


	4. Expression, or lack there of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya seeks advice from Toko and Syo, and realizes just how annoying it is to have emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy. It's been ages since I updated this fic, I'm sorry abt that. Also unlike the writers of the game/anime I'm actually educated on DID so I'm doing my best to write Syo well. I love their interactions don't @ me. Uhhhh that's about it. M

Togami came back to reality after a few seconds realizing that he had just kissed Makoto. He put on his signature blank expression.

"You talk too much Naegi. I have no time for jokes, if Kirigiri was truly joking about you wanting to kiss me or not, it doesn't matter anymore since it has been done. Let's get on with our day shall we?" 

Togami brushed past the smaller boy, shutting the door behind him. Naegi was standing shocked still processing what had happened. While his calm demeanor was maintained Togami was internally screaming at himself for what had just happened. He needed someone to talk to.

Togami wasn't surprised that Toko's door was unlocked. He let himself inside and found the girl reading, she had probably been up all night again. 

"Careful Togami you never know when I might get startled and go psycho killer mode."

"Oh please, you and I both know that that isn't how DID works. Genocider wouldn't bother with harming me unless I posed a legitimate threat to you, they're a protector."

Toko rolled her eyes and set her book aside. "Yeah I'm familiar with the person that lives in my head and what their job is. I was making a joke at logic's expense. Why are you here Byakuya?"

Togami shuffled awkwardly, this sort of thing was completely foreign to him. The idea that he would be seeking someone to confide in was just as outlandish as the idea of him falling for two people during a killing game where only one person was meant to survive.

"I need someone to talk to. Perhaps even, advice..." 

Toko gave him a look, trying to figure out whether or not he was being serious. She sighed and closed her eyes, and allowed Syo to take control. Not because she didn't care about Byakuya's problems, Syo was just better at these things. Togami immediately picked up on the change in body language recognizing the switch.

"Alright Byakakke, what's on your mind?" They ask patting the end of the bed.

"Well first of all, that nickname is distasteful to say the least. Secondly, I may have.... complicated things with Kirigiri and Naegi."

"Oh this sounds juicy" Syo mused fidgeting with their scissors absentmindedly. Most of the others felt uncomfortable or scared when Syo had them, but Togami had come to realize it was more for comfort and made them feel safe. He had never truly felt threatened by Syo.

"Well you see, Kirigiri kissed me last night. It was unexpected to say the least, but also unexpectedly she implied that Naegi had feelings for me. So when I saw him outside my door this morning I-" Togami flopped back onto the bed, letting his mask of perfection falter. He ran his hands down his face and groaned. 

"Wow you're really shitty at expressing your feelings huh blondie?"

"This is a fact we established long ago Syo. Reestablishing it won't help me now"

"Maybe you can write them letters. You're great at being long winded and dramatic so letters would probably be cool. Then again I don't know if Naegi can read"

"Of course he can read he made it to highschool after all. I'm not sure that writing a letter would solve anything, what would I even say? Dear Naegi, you're small and stupid but I seem to be hopelessly in love with you against my will and I have never been able to express an emotion in my life?"

Syo laughed "that's not bad. But I think you're missing a big point. Yeah you know how you feel about them, but what do you want from them Togami?"

Togami put his forearm over his eyes and sighed. "I don't know Syo. Things were so much easier when I didn't have to deal with feelings."


End file.
